onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rackham
Rackham (ラッカム, Rakkamu) is a New World pirate originally from Fishman Island and the captain of the Spider Pirates. Appearance Rackham is a Japanese spider crab fishman, and as such is 1) very, very tall, and 2) has ten limbs. He has eight arms and two legs, however, two of his arms have sharp crab claws on the end instead of hands, and a hand on one of his left arms is missing and replaced with a hook. At the top of his head is a particularly thick piece of exoskeleton that resembles a helmet. Rackham is usually shirtless, the only thing on his long torso being a strap that he straps his weapons to. On his pants are several pouches containing things such as throwing knives, smoke bombs, and guns. He has a reddish-brown carapace and is often seen smoking a cigar. Personality Rackham has a deep seated hatred of humans due to their treatment of Fisher Tiger, and as such frequently kills all humans he sees unless he spots some kind of benefit of working with them. He is much kinder to his crew, and often puts their welfare above his own. Relationships Crew Rackham has a very close relationship with his small crew, and will often go to extreme lengths to defend them, even offering his life to Blackbeard in order to spare his crew. In his dreams of world conquest, the members of his crew are the ones closest to his throne of the "Rackham Empire". Rackham, while cruel to everybody else, treats his crew with the utmost respect and would never dream of hurting them in any way unless it was playfully, which is unlikely. Abilities As a fishman, Rackham's strength his more than ten times that of a normal human, although probably more considering he is considered strong even among fishmen. Having eight arms might have something to do with it. Rackham has tight defenses due to the hard carapace covering his body, and with the incredibly hard helmet-like protrusion on his head, he can break large rocks if he head butts them. Weapons True to his epithet, Rackham is pretty much a walking armory, able to wield five weapons at a time and keeping many, many more on his person at all times. Crab Hammer Rackham's weapon of choice. He wields it with two hands and can easily destroy buildings with it alone. If it weren't for his preference for using a myriad of weapons, he would probably be known as "Crab Hammer" Rackham. Razor Sword One of the weapons he wields appears to be a large version of the Razor Sword from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He is apparently very proficient with it, but not as much as with his Crab Hammer. Bearded Axe One of the weapons he wields appears to be a large version of a bearded axe . He is apparently very proficient with it, but not as much as with his Crab Hammer. Blunderbuss For long range deals, Rackham will use a large blunderbuss that he wields with only one hand. It is very powerful and has a lot of force behind each shot. Hook As mentioned before, one of Rackham's hands is missing, and as such replaced it with a very sharp hook that could probably pierce steel. Claws Rackham's two top arms have very sharp claws on the end of them instead of hands. These claws are shown to be able to cut through metal like paper. Pockets In his hip pouch and the pockets of his pants, he has many projectile weapons. Such weapons include throwing axes, pistols, caltrops, smoke bombs, throwing knives, and more. History Rackham was born on Fishman Island. As a young boy, he was always fascinated by the lives of pirates. Like many others, he was inspired by the death of Gol D. Roger to find the One Piece. Rackham was also always a megalomaniacal child, always having to take all he could. Operating under the belief that if he got the One Piece he could control the world, he decided to form the Spider Pirates. He set out on his journey at the age of 21, destined to form a crew of only fishmen. He traveled up from Fishman Island into Paradise to find and recruit any remnants of the Sunny Pirates that wanted to join him. After not finding any, he head on his way to the Sabaody Archipelago so he could get back to Fishman Island. While there, he noticed a group of fishmen being abused by the locals. He couldn't stand for this. Rackham pulled out his hammer and decided to kill them all, the humans that is. The other fishmen were shocked by his brutality, yet grateful, and indebted to him, decided to join his crew. As turned out, those fishmen were no-name pirates from Fishman Island as well. With his small crew of six men, Rackham set off in the opposite direction from Fishman Island, much to his crew's confusion. He stated that he wanted to look for all the treasure he could in Paradise first. Meeting Blackbeard Upon entering the New World, the Spider Pirates had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with the Blackbeard Pirates, who attacked them in the hopes of gaining the Spider Pirates' ship to give to their new member, the supersized giant San Juan Wolf. Blackbeard was initially friendly, offering to form an alliance with the Spider Pirates. Rackham's first mate, Carikyo, reminded Rackham that due to the death of Whitebeard, Blackbeard was now a Yonkou, and becoming allies with him would be in the best interest of the crew, even if he was a human. Of course, Blackbeard didn't want to be allied with any weaklings, and even if Rackham and his small crew had impressive bounties, he wanted to put them to a test. He made the Spider Pirates fight San Juan Wolf at the nearby Vulcajani Island. As the Blackbeard Pirates relaxed on their raft, the Spider Pirates and Wolf went toe to toe in the biggest (no pun intended) battle of the Spiders' lives. It took the strength of the entire crew to block a single punch from the behemoth. In the end, even a gigantic giant like Wolf succumbed to the great amount of poison used by the crew, and he passed out. After some applause from Blackbeard, he attacked the Spiders, never even thinking about making good on his promise. The ensuing battle between Rackham and Blackbeard can only be described as a curb-stomp battle, as Rackham was only able to land a good swing of his hammer to Blackbeard's head, and even though that would kill a normal person easily, Blackbeard shrugged it off like it was nothing and punched Rackham in the torso with a Gura Gura no Mi enhanced punch, knocking him out instantly. The rest of the Spider Pirates were just as easily defeated as well, and their ship was stolen by the Blackbeards while the Spiders lay unconscious. Major Battles *Spider Pirates vs. San Juan Wolf *Rackham vs. Blackbeard Category:Fishmen Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Snipers Category:Smokers